


DreamNotFound Oneshots

by uglyduckling06



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyduckling06/pseuds/uglyduckling06
Summary: “Oh come on now, Georgie, I’m not about to let you get away with it that easy, am I?”“I-” George unmuted for a moment. “One second, chat.” he muted again and continued. “Clay, I’m streaming right now and you’re not being helpful.”“I’m not here to be helpful, baby.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	DreamNotFound Oneshots

Dream stepped into the shower for the third time that day. He knew he was meeting George in a few hours, and wanted to be as presentable as possible. He lay back, resting his head against the shower wall, and trying to imagine the experience. When he imagined kissing George, his stomach exploded with butterflies. “Fuck,” he muttered. He sighed, and stepped out of the shower, mulling over the situation as he toweled off. After he was dressed, he left the room to see a very hungry Patches waiting expectantly in the hallway. He grinned at her, and made her some food, before he walked over to his setup. He opened twitch, and joined George’s stream. George was on the SMP with Sapnap and Tommy. He was mildly annoyed that he hadn’t been invited onto the server. Sapnap, he understood. But Tommy? He and George were canonically mortal enemies. He opened the Donations list, sent $200 under the name DreamXD, with the message; “GEORGE WHY DIDN’T YOU INVITE ME I MISS YOU!!!!” George saw the dono appear on his screen and immediately giggled at it, and blushed. “I don’t know if this is really you, Dream, but if it is, call me. I’m sure we can work something out. And thank you for the $200,” he said, with a grin. Dream immediately picked up his phone and called George. On the second ring, George answered, “Hello Dream.”   
“GEORGE!!!!” Dream bellowed down the phone. “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU CHOSE THEM OVER ME!!!”   
“Jeez, Dream, my bad.”   
Dream noticed George had muted himself on Twitch for the phone call, and decided to mess with him a bit.  
“Well, how are you going to make it up to me?” Asked Dream, in a tone almost an octave lower than his every day voice.   
“Wh-what?” George stuttered.  
“Oh come on now, Georgie, I’m not about to let you get away with it that easy, am I?”  
“I-” George unmuted for a moment. “One second, chat.” he muted again and continued. “Clay, I’m streaming right now and you’re not being helpful.”   
“I’m not here to be helpful, baby.”  
This elicited a moan from George, who quickly turned off his face cam on stream.   
“How pliant you are Georgie, you’re so easy to melt.”  
George ignored Dream, and turned the stream back on. “Hi everyone, I’m so sorry but I’m going to have to end the stream early. I’m meeting Dream today!” The chat went crazy, and Dream chuckled to himself, knowing full well they weren’t supposed to be meeting for another two full hours. “I love you all, Goodbye!” He said, and waved before ending the stream. When Dream had Georges attention again, he used the same, deeper voice. “Come over.”  
“You know full well I’m on my way.” Was George’s response. His voice was breathless, and Dream could hear him running.  
“Good boy. I’ll be waiting for you.” Dream shut off the phone with a grin, and went to his room to prepare. Not even five minutes later, Dream heard George’s hurried knock on the door.   
“Hello baby. Did you miss me?” He said, as he let George in. The brunette breezed straight past Dream, and folded his arms.  
“Clay! I was streaming! You knew I’d be here soon, why could you not wait?”   
Dream walked towards him, and rested a large hand on his neck and traced his jaw slowly, making George’s breath catch in his throat. “This is why I couldn’t wait,” he said. Then he moved his hands to George’s waist. This is why I couldn’t wait. Then he gazed down towards the very apparent erection in George’s sweatpants. “And that’s why you couldn’t wait, either.”  
“Clay,” George whined. He palmed himself and bit his lip, all the while staring into Dream’s eyes.   
Dream grabbed him by the throat, and turned his head, looking hungrily at George's jaw. “I want to fuck you so bad.”   
He half-moaned, and forced George over to the kitchen counter where he sat him down and admired him. His face was flushed, and his eyes were sparkling with arousal, and he kept saying “please, Clay”. He was a pleading mess, and Dream loved it. He removed George’s sweats, to reveal his cock, slender yet swollen. “Pretty.” He remarked, and blew hot air gently onto it, and then kissed the tip, sending a shudder through George’s whole body. George removed his own shirt, until he sat, stark naked, licking his lips.   
“You can touch yourself,” allowed Dream. After all, this was just the beginning. George’s hands immediately wrapped around his cock, and he moaned loudly as he stroked the shaft, unashamedly horny. Dream watched for a matter of seconds, before he scooped up George into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. There was a bottle of lube on the cabinet, with some belts displayed on the bed. He gently laid George down on the bed, and tied his arms and feet to the bedstead. George giggled, and said “You’re so weird, Clay.”   
“You like it.” Was Dream’s only retaliation.  
He undressed slowly, very aware of the eyes that followed his every movement. Once he was completely naked, he stood solemnly for a minute, knowing how crazy it would drive George.  
“Clay! I need you now.” Came the voice from the bed, and Dream grinned. He climbed over George in a single, fluid motion, encasing George in strong limbs, and began to suck bruises onto his neck. George moaned with every new bite and hickey that Dream left, which forced Dream to hurry with anticipation.  
“Enjoying yourself, Georgie?” He asked.   
“Yes, I am, Dreamie.” replied George.  
Dream began to slowly grind his hips against George’s, to ease the tension that had arisen between them. Their groans synchronised, and soon Dream felt his orgasm approaching. He pulled away, much to George’s annoyance, and went to the table to fetch the lube. He put his fingers in front of George’s mouth, inviting him to suck on them. George looked confused. “I thought we were using lube?”  
“We are,” replied Dream. “I just like it.” George smiled and obediently sucked Dream’s fingers as he felt his entrance being lubed up. He squirmed in anticipation, pressing against Dream’ hand.   
“Patience, baby.”   
George grinned at the use of his pet name, and submitted, lying there as Dream inserted a finger into his entrance. He gasped at the sensation, and groaned as Dream curled his fingers inside. Soon, George was completely prepped, and Dream lined up his cock with George’s hole.   
“Are you okay with this?” He asked.  
“Of course,” replied George, flushing pink.  
Dream pushed himself inside, the adequate preparation causing George to have no pain. They moaned harmoniously, each relishing in the warmth. Dream started to move back and forth slowly, in and out of George.  
“F-fuck Clay-” murmured George.  
Dream’s movements became faster with desire as he went on, hitting George’s prostate every time and making him cry out. Dream reached a hand down and began to jerk off his boyfriend, watching him writhe and groan with the combined pleasures.   
“FUCK Clay, I’m so close- I-” He finished at the same time as Dream, him on his chest, and Dream inside of him. He giggled. “Clay, I’m not so mad anymore”  
Dream laughed with him, and removed the belts from his limbs. George pulled Dream onto the bed with him, and into his arms. “I love you, Clay.”  
“I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first upload, I'm planning to do a bunch of different books with different ship oneshots, and I will take requests. I have some ground rules, though. I will not be writing:  
> -Underage Sex  
> -Piss/Shit Kinks  
> -Unwanted Sex (Rape)  
> I would love to try writing:  
> Heavier BDSM, other legal members of the Dream SMP, and maybe some poly relationships! I will try writing some AU's later on, so requests are welcome. I love any constructive criticism, and will try to upload fairly regularly. Thanks for reading!  
> -UglyDuckling


End file.
